muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 104: You Can't Do That Without a Hat
Superstitious Boober goes to the Trash Heap for advice on how to be brave, and she tells him to "Always wear a hat." Boober is thrilled with this advice, convinced that his hat magically makes him strong and brave, but he falls into despair when he loses the hat upon being blown onto Flex Doozer by the Blustering Bellowpane Monster. Meanwhile, Doc invents a Stave-Shaver and a Barrel Scraper. The part with Sprocket attempting to catch Gobo Fraggle during his retrieval of Uncle Traveling Matt's postcard causes Sprocket to lose Doc's Stave-Shaver. Notes * An old Fraggle presides over the meeting in this episode, but he's not the World's Oldest Fraggle; that character won't appear until "The Finger of Light." * In this episode, individual Doozers are referred to by name for the first time: their names include Angle Doozer, Board Doozer, Derrick Doozer and Flex. With the notable exception of Flex, who spends most of the episode wandering around under Boober's hat, the Doozers are seen mostly speaking in unison, as if they have no individual personalities. As the Doozers develop later on in the series, this feature is dropped, and each Doozer became an individual. * Another notable element of this episode is that Fraggle Rock seems really brightly lit; for an underground world, the Fraggles certainly get a lot of sunlight. * This episode was recorded on April 21, 1982 as the third. * Portions from this, the next episode, and "New Trash Heap in Town" were used for the unfilmed demo recordings of the show's theme song that were shown in the Dance Your Cares Away: Evolution of Fraggle Rock Theme Song bonus feature from the Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection. International versions *French version: Croquette is carefully cataloguing his stamp collection, with the air of an expert philatelist. His endeavours are interrupted by Doc, who desperately seeks a special whisk, to prepare Uncle Georges' famous cocktail. The bridging Gobo footage likewise replaces the prop. Meanwhile, in Outer Space, Uncle Matt strolls in what appears to be the vicinity of Notre Dame, with bells ringing behind them. Encountering a street artist, Matt is presented with his portrait, but is less impressed since he can find a better likeness of himself in a reflective store window. Songs * "Inny Minny Cow Cow" * "Doozer Gong Music" * "Without a Hat" * "Pantry Chant" * "Lost and Found" Supporting Cast * Flex Doozer (Richard Hunt) * Blustering Bellowpane Monster (Tom Vandenberg) Video releases * Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season (HIT!, 2005) * Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection (HIT!, 2008) International episode titles * Denmark: "Uden en hat" (Without a hat) * Finland: "Buuberin hattu" (Boober's hat) * France: "Pas la peine sans ta casquette" (No Worries Without Your Hat) (Video title "Le Chapeau Magique" Magic Hat) * Germany: "Geh nie ohne Hut" (Never Go Without a Hat) * Japan: "帽子がなけりゃ" (Without a Hat) * Netherlands: "Dat kan je niet zonder pet" (That cannot be without a cap) * Norway: "Det går ikke uten hatt" (It does not go without a hat) * Poland: "Bez czapki ani rusz" (Without the caps, or move) * Portugal: "O Chapéu da Coragem" (The Hat of Courage) * Spain: "No puedes hacerlo sin un sombrero" * Sweden: "Boobers hatt" (Boober's hat) __NOWYSIWYG__ 104